Nalyd Renrut's Ninth and a Half Camp
Who will win in the re-matchiest-re-match of all time? Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Nalyd and Jessica *Jessica and Owe Conflicts *Zoey and Michael Attractions *Jessica and Nalyd Relationships Alliances *AJ, Blake, Kathie, Sharon, Shawn (Day 1-?) Voting History Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: I hate all of you! Now we gotta settle this! Darn it, guys! >:( Nalyd: ...Are you serious? Michael: Seriously? Just, seriously? Sharon: You should've known this was gonna happen. Mason: *is sleeping* Keyshia: Don't blame me, I wasn't that involved in this. Michael: Ah well, I'm totally winning either way! (CONF) Sharon: Michael wont be enough to guarentee me my victory, I need more alliance members, but I should wait until we have teams... Mason: *wakes up* Where am I? Kathie: You know, in theory, we should have seen this coming. Keyshia: True, Weird Al made it sound suspicious when he first said there would be no 14 way ties. Mason: Wait, there was a tie? Sharon: Well Kathie, I guess we were blinded from that by our greed. Michael: While I wish there was more contestants... Makes the season easier, don't y'all agree? Mason: But it also makes it shorter.... Sharon: Yeah, less competition. Keyshia: Yes, but it makes it easier to win. Shawn: Settle what? o: Michael: The tie for the million. Durh. Day One Chat Team Poison (1) Nalyd: *approaches Jessica and Owe* Well, hello there. Mason: Poison, why does that sound familiar? (Sorry, I've had a song stuck in my head all day XD) Skylar (CONF): I did not do very well last Season, im hoping this is my season! Michael: Isn't Poison a song or something? Anyways, don't worry, I'm totally winning all of the challenges for you guys. 8) (CONF) Damn it, Sharon's on a different team... >.> (I love that song too, TDAddict. =P) Jessica: Hey, Nalyd! Hey, Owe! Hey, Skylar! (CONF) Jessica: Another season, more friends. (CONF) Jessica: You do realize that it was AJ and I who actually won, and I wouldn't have kept one cent of my half of the money and given it all of the people that competed against me in any way. Nalyd: So, guys, I just wanna let you guys know I feel like the whole team could be an alliance this time. If we all talk about who we want to go, we can vote together as a team. Mason: Umm, sure? Oweguy: Wow. I didn't know I made it to this season. Cool team name. Jessica: Won't the person voted off be offended...BTW, I'll join! Mason: Maybe... If we... Explain our reasons? Skylar: I think thats a good idea! Nalyd: It'll be fine, guys. Zoey: Yay! Another season! Michael: Hmm... Alright Nalyd. Team Toxin (1) Sharon: Hey team, I'll properly introduce myself to you guys now, I'm Sharon. Shawn: Why am I here? AJ: Woo go team toxin! Sharon: You tied to win Jessica's million dollars in the reunion challenge. AJ: Yep thats me! Sharon: Hey, maybe the three of us could make an alliance. AJ: Sure! (CONF) Ive learned alliances really help in this game, the only thing scaring me is her stereotype... Sharon: Don't worry, I won't bite. :3 Kathie: *smiles at her team* Blake: I'm Blake, the not-so-stuck-up model from last season. Shawn: AJ, Kathie, Blake, Sharon. Alliance? Kathie: Uh, sure. Sharon: AJ and I will join. Blake: Me, too! (CONF) Blake: Maybe my conflict with Shawn is over. *smiles* Keyshia: (CONF) Yes, I'm a little worried that being one of the only new people here may make me an outcast, but my team seems nice enough to not care... so far. AJ: Sure im in for an alliance!! Definitely! (CONF) I can't believe i was so close to winning! I hope i can do well this time around Shawn: (Conf) I have to stick to my alliances, If I want to stay in longer. Flint: This is boring. I don't want to be here again. AJ: You act as if you were here for a long time last time.... Challenge One Weird Al: Everyone in your bathing suits! First team to get five people to jump off the cliff will win immunity. The cliff is bigger and dangerous-er. Do not edit the scoreboard Poison - 4/5 | Toxin - 4/5 Nalyd: *goes to the edge of the cliff* Hm... Kahtie: *takes a running start, dives head first* AJ: *Jumps off diving* Here i go! Skylar: I can't lose this challenge! *Jumps off the cliff* Look out below!!! Michael: Ya! *tries to do a back flip off it, but messes up, hits his head on the cliff, tumbles all the way down, when he finally reaches the bottom is eaten by a shark, then thrown up onto the shore, barely concious*... That counted, right? Oweguy: Here I go! *jumps and lands but rock on cliff rips swimsuit off* Uh oh. I lost my trunks. Keyshia: *Puts on bikini* Let's do this! I ain't afraid of heights! *Jumps and dives off the cliff* Jessica: *puts on bikini* I look amazing! *smiles* Blake: *changes into flame bathing suit* Let's do this! *walks to the edge of the cliff and jumps* Blake: *lands in water with a splash* Yeah! Jessica: *runs and jumps off, but her bikini top gets caught on a branch and it rips off* *covers her breasts* Gosh... *lands in water* Nalyd: *goes to edge of cliff* I can't do it! D: Michael: Do it, or else you're totally gone at the voting! >.> Jessica: Come on, Nalyd! *gets on shore and takes her towel* *puts it around her top* Nalyd: *jumps, gets caught on the same tree branch that got Jessica, is stuck on the cliff being given a super wedgie by the cliff* Ouch. D: Jessica: *rolls her eyes* Al, can that count? He jumped. Michael: ... *facepalms* (CONF) Why can't my team be as awesome as me? >.> (Non-CONF) And JEssica's right, he did jump, so techniqually that counts. Nalyd: *branch breaks, screams as he falls* Weird Al: Team Poison wins! First Vote (Toxin) Kathie: *waits to see how the others vote* Blake: *votes Flint* Sorry, but you're a threat...I guess... Kathie: I vote for Flint. I don't think you jumped... did you? o.O AJ: Sorry flint *votes Flint* Sharon: *votes Flint* (Sorry for not participating in this one, somebody didn't tell me the challenge was up >.>) Keyshia: *Votes Flint* Sorry dude! Weird Al: Hm... Bye Flint! Day Two Chat Team Poison (2) Nalyd: Good work yesterday guys. Michael: You're so lucky I encouraged Nalyd, or else we all would have lost! =D (CONF) I'm so epic. 8) Nalyd: Yeah, well the cliff didn't give you a wedgie... Michael: Yes, but if the cliff gave me a wedgie I'd give it the old one two! Nalyd: Dude, I was gonna jump, I just had to play it up for the cameras. Michael: Suuure you were. >.> *puts up arms* You wanna tussle? >.> Nalyd: I'll play Pokemon cards with you. Michael: Game on! *pulls out his deck of pokemon cards* >.> Goooo, Magikarp! *throws a card into the air, and it falls to the ground* You are so going to be owned... Nalyd: *left his Pokemon cards at home* Touche. Michael: Ha ha! *does the victory dance* Team Toxin (2) Kathie: Hope we don't become the losing team... Keyshia: We just gotta get pumped and focused. If we don't, we'll lose again. Kathie: *stares at a tree* Focusing... Keyshia: Good! Maybe we can win this time! Shawn: PUMPED -kicked the tree kathie is focusing at.- Challenge Two Weird Al: We need two people from each team to perform a talent! Do not edit the scoreboard Poison - Jessica 8, Nalyd 5 | Toxin - Blake Epic, Keyshia 9 Nalyd: Any volunteers? Michael: You can rule out me. I'd do it, but, I want to give everyone else a time to shine. Kathie: Toxins, any ideas? AJ: Not me! I am just an athlete Weird Al: You all fail... Blake: I can do some skateboarding... Remember last season? Jessica: I can do a gymnastic routine. So, should I go? Nalyd: Sure, Jessica, that would be epic. Jessica: Come on, team! Nalyd: Meh, I'll go. Keyshia: *Shrugs* I can dance! Weird Al: Alright, Jessica, perform! Jessica: *smiles* *does a sommersalt into a frontflip* Jessica: *stands and does three consecutive backflips* Nalyd: *cheers* Michael: *helps Nalyd cheer* Jessica: *stands and does a running frontflip* Jessica: *jumps and flips in the air and lands on the ground by using her hands to stand on* *smiles and flips back to her starting stance* Finished! Weird Al: Pretty good, 8 points. Keyshia, let's go. Keyshia: *Stands on platform and starts popping and locking* (Old school FTW! :D) Weird Al: *plays polka music* :D Keyshia: Eww polka! *Ignores the music and starts break dancing* Keyshia: *Spins on her head* Weird Al: *plays rap music* Keyshia: *Does the worm* Keyshia: *Does a back flip and lands in the splits* Done! Weird Al: Gurl, that was epic! Nalyd, go! Nalyd: *walks onto stage wearing a toga* I will be reciting famous stuff. Four score and seven years ago... Nalyd: I think that I will never see, a poem as lovely as a tree! Nalyd: I do not like Green Eggs and Ham, I do not like them Sam I am! *trips on toga, falls face first off stage* Weird Al: 5 points for the fall. Blake, finish this. Blake: Well, here goes nothing! *gets on his flame skateboard* Weird Al: *gasps* AJ: Go Blake!! Keyshia: You got this Blake! Blake: *starts to ride and grabs his skateboard* *does a flip* Jessica: *looks at Blake* Blake: *does a 360 degree spin* Woohoo! Blake: *grinds on a rail* Oh, yeah! Blake: *hops on the rail* All right! Blake: *lifts his skateboard off the rail and lands feet first on the ground* Done! Weird Al: Wow, Team Toxin wins! Second Vote (Poison) Nalyd: I vote for Owe. If the rest of the team thinks this is the wrong decision, let me know and I'll apologize, but I think he's the least likely to be able to help us. Michael: I agree with Nalyd here, I also vote for Owe. Skylar: Sorry Owe! Besides you made it far last season. I vote Owe Jessica: I vote...Skylar... Sorry, but Owe is my friend. *votes Skylar* Sorry, Skylar. Hope you forgive me. You won't go home anyways, Skylar. Skylar: Jessica, if you change your vote to Zoey, i will also change to Zoey! (if we can change votes) Weird Al: No vote changing, ladies. Mason: I agree with Nalyd, Owe. (Sorry I keep missing challenges D:) Jessica: *smiles slightly* I know. Weird Al: Time to go, Owe. Day Three Chat Team Poison (3) Nalyd: *is in his new bathing suit, chilling at the beach* Jessica: *walks up to Nalyd in her new bikini* Hey, cutie...um, Nalyd! Michael: *looks at Nalyd and Jessica, and thinks* (CONF) They like each other... They won't vote each other out... We either A), need to win more challenge, or B), vote one of them off soon... Jessica: *looks at Michael* Hey, Michael. Nalyd: *sees Jessica* Hey, Jessica. *smiles* Nice to see ya. Michael: Hey, Jessica... (CONF) Jessica: He sees me and Nalyd together...crap. He wants one of us gone...I can tell...But know I need to make it seem like I don't like Nalyd...which I never had! GOSH! Anyways, I think that Michael should see me and Nalyd as...friends...I would totally vote for Nalyd at any chance...maybe. Nalyd: *lies on the sand, trying to tan* Zoey: Jessica, we're still friends, right? You wouldn't change your vote to me, just because that... thing tells you to? Skylar: Thing? Excuse me? Its called trying to help your friends, you should try it sometime (CONF) Nalyd: There's nothing going on between me and Jessica. We're just friends, like me and Owe. Nalyd: *stands up from lying in the sand* Girls, whats the problem? Skylar: Ask clueless over there, *whipers to Nayld and Jessica* Nayld, Jessica, why don't the three of us make an alliance? Maybe we can add more people too Nalyd: *makes a face like he's gonna think about it* Zoey, can you tell em what happened? Mason: *is floating on the water* Michael: *sees Skylar offering Nalyd and Jessica an alliance* ... Crap. Team Toxin (3) Kathie: We won! :D Blake: *smiles* We won, yeah. (CONF) I kinda feel like we won, but we also lost. Anyways, I'm thinking a girl needs to go next. Blake: So, um, Kathie...I kinda have a confession. Kathie: Hmm? Blake: *whispers* I like you. Kathie: *gasps* Really? AJ: Nice Job guys! We won!! Sharon: And we'll win next time as well. Shawn: Guys, team meeting. Now. Kathie: What's up, Shawn? Keyshia: *High Fives Team* I told y'all if we got focused and pumped we would win! Let's keep this up! Shawn: We all know how big Nalyd could be a threat to us. So, I say, when we make it to the merge. We boot him out A.S.A.P Kathie: Weren't you allied with him last season? Shawn: Yes, and thats how DANGEROUS he can be if he hits say, final 8 or 6. He got ME and AJ out, cause he knew we would be jury favorites. Keyshia: *Shrugs* He does sound like a threat. (CONF) I wasn't in any past seasons, but the way Shawn is describing Nalyd, he is a threat. But I don't know Shawn well enough yet to completely trust him. Only time will tell. Shawn: Don't shrug your shoulders! I'm being SERIOUS here! Listen to me! Jeez, whatever. Go fall into the hands of Nalyd. He'll betray you at the end, to get ahead. Kathie: Doesn't he, like, always lose though? Shawn: Kathie, please just listen to me! Keyshia: How about we think about this when we get to the merge. You never know, his team could get rid of him. We might just be getting a little paranoid here, something we don't need. Shawn: Okay, whatever. Just remember. If you need an extra vote, to get someone, you can count on me. -wink- Keyshia: Thank you for the information about Nalyd, though. It's nice to know about your competitors. Kathie: *whispers, giggling to Keyshia* He's so paranoid. xD Sharon: Shawn is right, Nalyd seems to always make it to the final two. Keyshia: *Whispers to Kathie* I know! We don't wanna go crazy yet! Shawn: (Conf) So, I'm taking a leader role this season. Challenge Three Weird Al: We're gonna need three people from each team. Do not edit this scoreboard Poison - Nalyd, Michael, Mason | Toxin - Keyshia, Sharon, Nalyd: I'll go. Michael: I'll go, I guess. Keyshia: Sign me up! Sharon: I'll go. Mason: I can try. Zoey: Aww! I wanted to do it. Oh well. Good luck guys! Oatmeal: Let me have a shot.